Vending Machine
by xXJamie-chanXx
Summary: Don't you hate it when the vending machine won't take your bills? Yeah. So does Haru. One-shot. Rated for language.


Summary: Don't you hate it when the vending machine won't take your bills? Yeah. So does Haru.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Haru Sohma was thirsty. And he had a dollar and fifty cents. A dollar and fifty cents was how much a can of soda cost in the vending machine in the cafeteria downstairs. So Haru went to the cafeteria. Well, actually, he got lost, asked a few random students for directions, and _then_ went to the cafeteria. But that's a different story.

There were four vending machines: one sold bottled water, another sold energy drinks, the third sold soda, and the last one was out of order.

Haru didn't want water. If he did, he could have gone to the water fountain, which offered free, unlimited water at all hours of the day. He didn't want any energy drinks because, odds were, Momiji would probably steal it from him later. Momiji and energy drinks? No. _No._ Besides, the name "Red Bull" kind of offended him a little. He didn't know why. And even Haru, with his superior intellect and vast knowledge of the technological world could not fix an out-of-order vending machine, so Haru opted for soda.

Many different choices stared out at him. Did he want his carbonated drink with a taste of cherry? Or how about with lime? Vanilla? Maybe root beer suited his taste? Or some orange soda? Maybe he was watching his weight? In that case, he could get some Diet soda, or maybe the kind that was loaded with half the calories. Did he need some refreshing Iced Tea? Did Dr. Pepper _really_ make the world taste better?

By the time Haru finished reviewing all his choices, his head was spinning. Eventually, he decided to go with Classic. No, he didn't want any extra vitamins, nor did he want to go on a Mountain Dew-induced sugar high. Good, old-fashioned Classic was just fine for him. After all, Hatsuharu Sohma was a pretty simple guy.

He took out a dollar bill and two quarters from his pocket and inserted a dollar into the slot, watching as the machine whirred and swallowed the bill. Two seconds later, the machine whirred again and the bill popped back out. Haru shrugged. He examined the bill and tried his best to flatten it. It wasn't _his_ fault it got all crinkly in his pocket.

Well, actually…

Haru waved the thought away and tried again, inserting the bill into the slot. There was the whir as the bill entered the machine. Two seconds later, it came back out.

Haru furrowed his brows as he tried to flatten the dollar bill again. He jammed it back into the slot, crossing his fingers. No good. The bill just refused to go in.

The fourth time didn't work either, and Haru was growing desperate. It was the only dollar bill he had. And he was thirsty. The fifth try was a failure. The sixth time was no different either.

After the twelfth time, Haru was aware of another student waiting patiently behind him. Being the nice, polite person he was, the ox let him pass ahead. He watched as the boy rummaged around his pocket for money and insert it successfully in the vending machine. The boy looked at all the soda and finally picked, punching the letters and numbers of his choice. There was a metallic clatter as the soda can fell, and the boy bent over to pick it up from the bottom. He popped open the can and took a long, refreshing drink from it, giving out a sigh of contentment after he swallowed. He nodded civilly to Haru before walking off, his can of soda in his hand.

Haru stood awkwardly, watching the boy's back walking away. Correction: he was watching the can of soda in the boy's hand. The can of soda that he just couldn't get, no matter how many times he inserted the damn dollar into the damn vending machine.

It was the only dollar bill he had. And he was _thirsty, _dammit!

The ox felt a familiar surge of rage surfacing from the back of his mind. 'Well, this is just great.' White Haru thought, as he realized that Black Haru was now smashing up the vending machine.

"HOW – smash – DIFFICULT – smash – IS IT – _smash_ – TO GET A DAMN SODA – _SMASH_ – FROM THE DAMN VENDING MACHINE?!" Black Haru roared, pounding his fists into the transparent plastic in frustration and anger. "IT'S MY ONLY FUCKING DOLLAR _– SMASH – _AND I'M FUCKING _THIRSTY, _DAMMIT!"

Suddenly, there was an odd click and a metallic clatter, and Haru felt himself calming down, Black Haru retreating back into his mind. White Haru stared at the machine, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Did he just -? Did the vending machine just -?

Haru bent down and reached inside the machine, taking out a cold can of Classic soda. He looked at it before stuffing his dollar bill and quarters back into his pocket. He popped the can open and took a nice, long drink, letting out a sigh of contentment after he swallowed. He gazed at the can of Classic soda and then at the dented vending machine before wandering back to his classroom. Well, actually, he got lost, asked a few random students for directions, and _then_ went to his classroom. It was kind of like before, except now he had a can of soda and he wasn't thirsty anymore.

* * *

I'm not sure if you can actually do that in real life, but it would be great if you could! You know, instead of having to go around trying to find another person to exchange dollars with.

I'd love it if you reviewed! I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is loved and accepted.


End file.
